<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilted Roses by AceTheWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723682">Wilted Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheWolf/pseuds/AceTheWolf'>AceTheWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilted Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, And Senpai is Senpai, Birth, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, Daddy Dearest is Kind of an Asshole, GF is Cherry, His Name is Mark - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Like Kind of Abuse at the End, M/M, Mom is Lily, Mpreg, We Die Like Men, affair, i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTheWolf/pseuds/AceTheWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senpai recalls how he got stuck in the video game he is sentenced to live in for eternity, and how his resentment for a certain rockstar demon really began. And it isn't pretty...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daddy Dearest/The Mom (Friday Night Funkin'), Senpai/Daddy Dearest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilted Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilted Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crack treated seriously is supposed to mean "This is a joke but written like it isn't," but here it means, "This should be a joke but unfortunately it isn't." Anyways here's a dumb mpreg fanfic I wrote in a day that was mildly inspired by this tumblr post: https://shenzy.tumblr.com/post/642302572388073472/senpai-is-gfs-abusive-ex-small-brain-doesnt</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senpai's hands were shaking as he looked at the thin, white plastic in his fingers. He set it down on his lap and clamped his fingers over his mouth, to stop himself from sobbing out loud in the coffee shop bathroom stall. He wouldn't have been <em>as </em>worried if he hadn't taken another test earlier that week and had it come up with the same result.<br/>
<br/>
Two lines.<br/>
<br/>
After calming himself down a little, Senpai ran a hand through his blonde hair. Mark was going to be pissed. The purple demon who he'd been having an affair with for the past few months. And, to make matters worse, he already had a kid. Cherry, who wasn't more than a year old at that point. He didn't have room for another from someone else.<br/>
<br/>
To be fair, it was kind of Senpai's own fault. He'd started flirting with Mark first. Though, he wasn't expecting for Mark to react as much as he did. Yet, before he knew it he was meeting him at his house when his wife and daughter weren't home. </p><p>He should have known karma would bite him in the ass later. He knew it was wrong the whole time, and he was sure Mark did too. But it felt too good for him to stop spending nights with him, so he played along, despite his morals. He slid the test in his back pocket and exited the coffee shop, going home to process everything and what he was going to do next<br/>
<br/>
After getting his pregnancy confirmed by the doctor, he knew he had to tell Mark. He knocked on the door to his home. And, of course, his wife Lily answered, Cherry on her hip. "Hello. Can I help you?" she answered. Senpai stood there nervously. "I-I need to speak with your husband about something," he announced, hoping she wouldn't question why.<br/>
<br/>
She didn't, thank God. "Okay, come in. I'll go tell him," she shrugged. Senpai walked in and stood awkwardly at the door. Lily went upstairs, and Senpai heard her saying something to Mark. After a couple of minutes, she returned downstairs. "He's up in our bedroom," she said, gesturing her thumb to the stairs. "I left the door open for you so you'll be able to find it." And then she gave him a quick smile.<br/>
<br/>
He felt bad about how polite she was being to him. Especially, considering what he'd done. And she had no idea. He quickly thanked her and travelled upstairs to the open door.<br/>
<br/>
Mark was sitting on the edge of the bed, as though he was waiting for him. Though he was surprised to see it was him. "Senpai?" he said, raising an eyebrow. "We need to have a chat," were all the words Senpai could muster. Then, in place of any more talking, Senpai simply pulled out the two tests from his back pocket and gave them to Mark.<br/>
<br/>
Mark looked at them carefully, before staring back up at Senpai. "You're..." he whispered. "You're pregnant? And I'm guessing it's mine?" Senpai just nodded. Mark buried his face in his hands. "How did I- How did <em>we </em>let this happen?!"<br/>
<br/>
Senpai shook his head. "I don't know. But, I... I'm not getting an abortion, for a start. I was just kinda raised that way, and I'm not risking getting disowned if my family finds out somehow. But, I could give it up for adoption. That would make things easier for-"<br/>
"Good. Do that," Mark interrupted him. "Listen, I've been meaning to break this whole thing off for a while now. So, you just need to help me keep this from Lily, okay?"<br/>
<br/>
Senpai nibbled on his lower lip. But then he nodded. "Okay." Mark gave a sigh of relief. "Good. That's sorted. Thank God." Senpai decided it would be better if he just left and went back home. "Well, just thought I should tell you," he shrugged, taking back the tests from Mark. Mark said a quick goodbye, leaving Senpai to drive himself home, a pit of resentment growing in his stomach along the way.<br/>
<br/>
As soon as he got back to his own place, he immediately flopped on to the sofa. "Sorted," he grumbled bitterly. "Of course, he gets to say that. He doesn't have to carry the bloody thing." Angry tears stung his eyes. Secretly, he resented Mark for being able to keep the secret so much easier, and get off like nothing ever happened.<br/>
<br/>
This bitterness only got worse as the months went on. Especially as Mark made to effort to contact him to see how he was doing. Too busy with his actual family he supposed. He never actually cared about him in the end, did he? Luckily, he was able to find a good set of adoptive parents fairly quickly. An infertile couple in their thirties who were even willing to give Senpai a large sum of money as a reward after.<br/>
<br/>
The reward only just about softened the harsh reality of Senpai's unwanted pregnancy. His clothes barely fit him by the last trimester, leaving him to only wearing extra large t-shirts and comfy joggers in his last month. And he just felt huge and heavy and uncomfortable through most of it. Not only that, but his morning sickness only stopped by his seventh month, so he felt sick for two thirds of it too. He just felt himself mourning the life he had before he got pregnant. Even further, his life before Mark.<br/>
<br/>
And yet, despite the depressed spell pregnancy had cast on him, late at night when he couldn't sleep he'd place a gentle hand to his swollen tummy. He'd feel the baby kicking inside him. And in his chest, there was a strange yearning inside him. He couldn't tell exactly why. He shouldn't want this baby. But he couldn't help but want to be able to love it. A natural maternal bond he supposed. But, of course, it would just be easier if he didn't.<br/>
<br/>
By the end of the nine months, he'd woken up and his water had immediately broken. He rushed himself over to the hospital and called the adoptive parents to meet him there. He didn't bother telling Mark, as he doubted that he'd even show up. Hell, Senpai doubted if he even <em>wanted</em> him to show up.<br/>
<br/>
Labour was a long and grueling process. It took thirty-two whole hours for the kid to pop out. And by the end of it, Senpai was sweaty and looking worse for wear. He didn't really want to hold the baby, or even see it. But the nurses had immediately but her on his chest, with the announcement that it was a girl, as the adoptive parents wanted the gender to be a surprise and Senpai couldn't have cared less.<br/>
<br/>
And she looked just like him. Her face was soft and pink, strawberry blonde tufts of hair adorned her little head. She was so small. Senpai hadn't even realised he was crying until he saw the little droplet of liquid soak into the blanket the little one was wrapped in. He couldn't even tell why he was crying, or what he was feeling. Guilt, regret, instinctual affection? He couldn't put his finger on it.<br/>
<br/>
He got half an hour with the baby on his chest, before she was handed over to her new parents who were thrilled to finally have a baby of their own. He was happy for them. They needed her more than he did. He could get over it.<br/>
<br/>
So, he resigned himself to forget about the whole experience. And, during the day, it was easy. Work and friends and family he'd felt so isolated from during his pregnancy worked wonders as far as distractions go. And he embraced being able to wear his favourite clothes and to drink wine again. It was nighttime that was a problem. When he became so painfully obvious how empty he felt. He would place a hand on his stomach, but there was no movement back. His bed felt way more lonely than it used to. </p><p>But he could get over that, surely. Give it a few weeks and he'd be able to sleep soundly again. Those long nine months would seem like a bad dream. His life would continue as it should. But oh how fate could be so cruel...<br/>
<br/>
It had been four months after Senpai had given birth that he received the text message that had made him wish he'd deleted or even blocked Mark's number. Mark was asking him to come over. He mentally rolled his eyes. So much for breaking off the affair. At first he just wanted to curse him out over the phone. But then he figured it would be way more satisfying to do so in person, straight to his face.<br/>
<br/>
Little did he know that he'd regret not staying in the safety of his own home.<br/>
<br/>
So, he went straight over to Mark's house. The purple demon greeted him at the door. Lily and Cherry weren't home, as expected. Senpai had a whole monologue of spite to spit out at him, but then Mark asked him to follow him. And, like an idiot, Senpai did.<br/>
<br/>
Mark ended up leading him to the basement, in front of an old TV connected to some kind of video game console. "You seriously invited me over to play video games with you?" he questioned him, rolling his blue eyes. But Mark shook his head at him, almost looking a little sad.<br/>
<br/>
"Listen, you know I love Lily and my daughter, don't you?" Mark asked him, with a sigh. Senpai nodded cautiously. "And you know I would do anything for them, right?" Senpai nodded again, raising an eyebrow. "So, that means I have to take some... drastic measures with other people. I have to get rid of any temptations. Hell, I've done so before."<br/>
<br/>
A knot caught itself in Senpai's chest. "Mark, you're scaring me now," he mumbled. "What are you talking about?" Mark shushed him gently.
"Now, now, it's nothing personal. I'm just keeping my family in perfect shape. I'm sure someone like you would actually do quite well in a dating sim." He added a small chuckle to that last sentence.<br/>
<br/>
But Senpai wasn't laughing. He realised what Mark was saying and he was terrified... and more than a little pissed off. "No. No fucking way are you trapping me in a video game. As if you haven't ruined my life enough-"<br/>
<br/>
Mark grabbed him by the arm. His sharp claws dug into his bicep. Senpai winced. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out and showing his weakness. He wasn't sure what Mark was doing, but he started to feel light headed. His vision in front of him began to blur, before it faded to black...<br/>
<br/>
When he woke up he was compressed to 32 bits in a dating sim filled with fangirls. His every move and line scripted for him by code. Chunks of his older memories had been deleted as they wouldn't fit in the games storage. But one thing he never forgot was how he ended up trapped in here. And he was going to find a way out, he had to. And he'd get his revenge on that rockstar bastard. For his sake, and those "others" he'd mentioned too...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>